Season 7
by Magic Janet
Summary: Good Morning Upper Eastsiders, It's been a great sixteen years, but I've missed you all... xoxo, Gossip Girl. It's been sixteen years since Dan shut down the site. Our favorite New Yorkers have grown up and had families of their own. Rogue copy-cat sites popped up, but none have been as threatening as this one. The biggest question is... Who is Gossip Girl now?


September 1st

_Good Morning Upper Eastsiders,_

_It's been a great sixteen years, but I've missed you all..._

"Dan! There's another person trying to become the next Gossip Girl." Serena rolled her eyes the iphone 22. "Sixteen years past and I still can't get your stupid app off my phone!"

"The perks of having a conniving older sister with a boyfriend who works at Apple." Dan rushed into the living room almost tripping over the tan cashmere sofa. He planted a kiss on Serena's carefully bronzed cheek before running off to a business meeting - his morning routine. "Love you, gotta go."

These last sixteen years didn't go by as smoothly as painted in the press - courtesy of Lily's PR team...

After Dan resigned from his Gossip Girl post, Jenny stole his webpage with her own agenda. She aimed to take Blair down, as always, and replace _B for Waldorf_ with _J for Jenny_. Fortunately Jenny did not come close to succeeding, but it did create a rift between the Humphrey - Van Der Woodsen Clan and the Waldorf - Bass pack.

_Spotted, Little J back in Brooklyn just in time for _Times Magazine_ Honoring Chuck Bass as Man of the Year._

Due to Jenny's carelessness, Blair nearly suffered a second miscarriage due to a wayward shoe and a flight of stairs at a fashion show.. Luckily Serena and Blair's friendship mended the rift between both families, but Jenny still found family gatherings a tad bit awkward - not that they already weren't because Chuck Bass took her virginity. Jenny found herself wishing to have _everything_ Blair had, but the old high school tactic of using Gossip Girl didn't work anymore.

_Spotted, Ivy Dickens meeting a mystery man in the Big Apple Cafe on the Upper East Side. They say revenge is a dish best served cold, but isn't it way past the expiration date by now? _

More importantly, Lily remarried William Van Der Woodsen which appeared to be great news to most people... But he schemed with Ivy Dickens - the Charlie 'Lola' Rhodes impersonator - to win her back. Ivy and Lola still considered themselves enemies of Lily. Lola wished to see her mother Carol out of jail and Ivy's heart grew cold towards William when he chose Lily over her the entire time.

Serena hesitated when the Gossip Girl post about Ivy Dickens popped up before opening it. She did know about William's plan to drive Lily back into his arms and it worked out perfectly. She had a complete family now - no loose strings, she married Dan without creating an incestuous scandal (not that it would actually be incest), and Rufus met Lois - the second or third love of his life he'd be wedding in November. No, Ivy couldn't be back to ruin anything. She couldn't possibly still want revenge after all this time.

"Hey." Sam jumped up on the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"People put their food on that."

He remained firmly seated and now making a mess of his Constance uniform by chomping down cereal. "Among bills, books, and... a rough draft called _No Side._ He's_ still _working on that?"

"For the last time, you are not six years old." Serena wipe a small dribble of milk running down her son's chin and tousled his curly blonde hair. "Oh, I can't believe you're a sophomore now! Stop getting older!"

"A sophomore who can use a napkin." Sam gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and swung his messenger bag onto his shoulder. "Have a good day. Don't give Grandpa R a hard time tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Love you! I gotta run!" Sam took off immediately, perhaps he said too much.

"You have ten minutes!"

"Bye!" He definitely said too much.

* * *

><p>"Oh great, another Gossip Girl wannabe blast." Blair slammed the phone back on her pale blue bedside dresser.<p>

"Doesn't she know it's 7 in the morning?" Chuck rolled over and flung his arm around Blair, ensnaring Blair into his sleepy embrace. "Ignore it."

"Jenny Humphrey is back."

He became all eyes and ears. "She has some nerve coming to New York without a notice after she almost costed us Henry's life."

"Who?" Henry stood at the entrance of the master bedroom warily.

"No one!" Blair covered her cell phone screen.

Chuck put his arm around Blair. "Nothing Henry. Shouldn't you be at school by now?"

"Yeah..." Henry rubbed at the newly grown stubble on his chin. "I'll see you guys at the family dinner tonight."

Henry promptly exited the room, but he didn't miss the exchange between his parents.

"Blair, let's not drag our child into the family drama. I told you I wanted to raise our children away from Jenny Humphrey."

"I'll make sure she isn't at the dinner. This is clearly a breach of our contract!"

A contract? He rumpled his hair and stared off confused. What could this woman have done to his Mom and Dad?

"Ahem."

"Oh!" Henry whirled around to find himself face to face with the loyal housekeeper that just caught him eavesdropping. "Good Morning Dorota"

"I will escort you to the car." She gently nudged him away from his parent's bedroom.

"So, who is Jenny Humphrey?" Henry cheekily smiled.

"A very bad woman." Dorota refused to look at him and quickened her pace.

"What did she do to my parents?" Henry lengthen his strides to keep up with her. They were practically running now and getting weird looks from the Empire guests and staff members.

"I already say too much! Go to school!" Dorota came to an abrupt stop at the front door and shook a finger at him before pushing him out to the waiting black car.

* * *

><p>"Henry. Look at what I found." Sam passed his phone.<p>

"Gossip Girl?"

"My dad started a blog under this name as part of a grand scheme to woo my mom. It worked - obviously - and he shut it down. But now it's back up under a different person."

"You have the weirdest family Samuel... Sometimes your Brooklyn roots creep me out a bit." Henry's eyes stroked the website with admiration. "But this might come in handy."

Sam leaned back into the leather cushion and laughed, a perfect picture of not having a care in the world. "What are you cooking up now?"

"A long while back... a woman called Jenny Humphrey almost costed me my life. I believe she is related to you?" Henry inquire while scrolling through Gossip Girl.

"My aunt, but I've never seen her before."

"I am under the impression that she was banned from New York by my parents. What do Dan and Serena say about her?"

"Well they definitely don't talk about her almost killing you."

The car pulled up to Constance before Henry could satisfy his curiosity thoroughly.

* * *

><p>"Christie." Nate Archibald stopped a street before they reached Constance. "I'm really happy with all of the progress we've made with Social Services."<p>

His new foster daughter frowned. "But...?"

"I don't know how long you'll be staying with me. If I'm going to fund your education, I need to know that you're absolutely serious about this opportunity and that you'll make the most of it." He all of a sudden felt like a real parent. Imagine if his friends could see him now, lecturing on the importance of education.

"I'll do whatever it takes to succeed, I promise." Christie grinned brightly, hugged him, and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight. I can't wait to meet your friends."

_Spotted, the New Unlikeliest Queen B of Constance: Christie Thompson. _


End file.
